Trahison sous Lune Pourpre
by Kazy
Summary: 31 octobre 1981. Sirius réfléchit à ce qui se passe, aux trahisons. Au Gardien du Secret. Et il comprend. Arriveratil à temps ? Pourratil empêcher l’inévitable ?


**Disclaimer** : Rendons à JKR ce qui est à JKR : tout est à elle. Rien ne m'appartient du tout.

**Protection parentale** : PG

**Résumé Général** : 31 octobre 1981. Sirius réfléchit à ce qui se passe, aux trahisons. Au Gardien du Secret. Et il comprend. Arrivera-t-il à temps ? Pourra-t-il empêcher l'inévitable ?

**Note de Wam** : Plusieurs petits détails. Premièrement, Ange m'avait demandé ce one-shot il y a quelques temps, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment capable de l'écrire. Et puis, hier, en rentrant dans la voiture, j'ai passé le voyage à fixer la lune et le paysage, et les mots sont venus tous seuls. Et en rentrant, j'ai tout écrit. Deuxièmement, je remercie Ange, Trouveuse de Titres en tous genres,du fond du cœur pour tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a donné confiance et c'est grâce à elle que je l'ai terminé aussi vite. Troisièmement, je suis désolée Broack, mais mon idée sur les charlatans semble beaucoup plus dure que prévue. Mais rassure-toi, j'écrirai cette histoire. Merci encore à Ange pour toute son aide. Bonne lecture, joyeux Noël et très bonne année 2005.

**Trahison sous Lune Pourpre**

La lune brillait d'une lueur sournoise. Sirius avait toujours été partagé sur ce qu'il pensait de la lune, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. D'un côté, elle le fascinait et il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait que la détester, la haïr, la maudire. Quand il était enfant, déjà vilain petit canard, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder la lune, le soir. Il l'observait, l'admirait. Il ne détournait ses yeux éblouis qu'une fois qu'il fût trop fatigué ou aveuglé par sa lumière parfois douce, parfois sournoise, parfois chaude, parfois glaciale, parfois aimante, parfois repoussante.

Cette nuit, la lune brillait d'une lueur sournoise. Il avait appris à lire en elle. Quoique l'idée fut idiote puisqu'il était totalement impossible de lire dans la lune comme on lit dans les astres – Grégan le centaure le lui avait appris pendant sa Troisième Année. Mais Sirius aimait à croire qu'il pouvait lire en elle, et la comprendre.

Le jour où il avait décidé qu'il détesterait la lune, malgré sa beauté infernale, fut le jour où il avait appris que Remus, le traître Remus avait été mordu à l'âge de sept ans, et qu'il était devenu ce jour là un loup-garou. La plupart des belles choses étaient les pires garces que l'univers ait créé. Les femmes étaient les plus belles créatures, mais c'étaient aussi celles qui blessaient le plus les cœurs. Lui aussi en avait blessé, mais il n'était pas une femme, aussi cela ne comptait-il pas. La lune était féminine. Les plus grands poètes l'avaient maintes fois comparée à une femme, chérissant ses formes, ses couleurs, sa beauté… Elle n'en était que plus dangereuse.

Combien de fois, depuis ce jour de sa Deuxième Année où il avait appris le secret de Remus, avait-il observé la lune avec dégoût, mépris, mais attirance ? Il n'avait jamais cherché à compter. Mais les faits étaient là. Il s'était même forcé à ne plus la regarder, trop écœuré par ce qu'elle lui faisait. A lui, et à son ami.

Mais ce soir, ce soir d'halloween où la nuit noire n'était perturbée que par les magnifiques lumières de Londres, et par la lueur sournoise de la lune, Sirius se laissait à l'admirer sans haine, sans mépris, sans colère, sans dégoût. Cette fois-ci, il se permettait de l'admirer à sa juste valeur, de l'aimer, et de se laisser bercer par sa chaleur pourtant froide. Plus rien ne l'empêchait d'admirer la lune. Lupin avait trahi. Si, encore, il n'avait fait que trahir Sirius. S'il n'avait fait que le trahir lui, il aurait compris. Tout. Sa rancune, sa colère, sa haine, même. Cette rancœur tenace qu'il ignorait mais qui demeurait toujours depuis qu'il avait fait l'erreur d'être malheureux. Mais même le plus grand des malheurs ne justifiait pas son geste. Alors pourquoi avait-il trahi James et Lily ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ?

Non, pour Sirius, ça ne collait pas. Remus était du genre direct. S'il avait voulu faire payer à Sirius, il l'aurait fait personnellement, en face, et n'aurait jamais menti. Jamais il ne se serait attaqué à Lily et James sans raison. Et même le fait que la majorité des loups-garous soient du côté de Voldemort ne justifiait pas une trahison. Ça, Sirius l'avait immédiatement signalé à Peter, le pauvre Peter qui tressaillait déjà à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse trahir Lily et James. Ce brave Peter qui avait combattu sa peur et fait preuve du plus grand courage en acceptant de prendre sa place en tant que Gardien du Secret.

Alors pourquoi Remus avait-il pu trahir ? James, qui avait été à l'origine du projet « Sauvons les Mumus en danger », dossier des Maraudeurs passé n°1 au top des dossiers importants dès la semaine où ils avaient appris le secret de Remus. James qui avait été le premier à réussir sa métamorphose en cerf. James qui avait pris sa défense face à l'odieuse Ygland, Professeur raciste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pendant toute leur Troisième Année, battant Sirius à plate couture pour la première et la dernière fois de sa vie en nombre de retenues. James qui l'avait sauvé en sauvant Rogue. James qui avait tempêté auprès de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait fallu lui trouver un travail.

Ou Lily, qui l'avait toujours défendu sans savoir de quoi il retournait. Lily qui n'avait jamais tourné le dos quand elle avait appris. Lily qui l'avait soigné toute leur Sixième Année. Lily qui l'avait écouté, compris et aidé quand il en avait eu besoin. Lily qui ne jugeait jamais avant de connaître. Lily qui avait été parfaite de bout en bout, même quand elle était agaçante.

Alors pourquoi Remus trahissait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer ? Plusieurs choses dérangeaient Sirius dans ce raisonnement. Premièrement, et de manière tout à fait terre à terre, Remus était un Gryffondor. Un vrai Gryffondor, pas comme lui qui avait beaucoup plus de traits de Serpentard que n'importe quel élève. Deuxièmement, Remus avait toujours, en-dehors des pleines lunes, été capable de se maîtriser, et d'être maître de lui-même. Savoir qu'une voix dans sa tête, qu'une autre présence dans son âme l'empêchait d'être totalement lui, et de se contrôler intégralement le dérangeait tant qu'il était impossible pour lui d'imaginer se trouver un maître. Même lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré un groupe de loups-garous en Quatrième Année, il avait réussi à garder le dessus et à se surpasser. Troisièmement, cela ne collait pas à son caractère, à sa façon de penser, et à sa personnalité. Et quatrièmement, toute plaisanterie mise à part, Remus détestait les tatouages. Quand Lily était revenue avec un cœur sur son rein droit, ils s'étaient disputés de la façon la plus puérile qui soit sur ce sujet. James, Peter et lui avaient, eux, fini leur soirée écroulés de rire.

Sirius regarda de nouveau la lune, et sa lueur sournoise. Sirius n'aimait pas cela. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Quelque chose clochait. Le trente et un octobre avait toujours été la date préférée de Voldemort. Son premier éclat avait été le soir d'Halloween. La fois où il avait voulu enlever James avait été un soir d'Halloween. Le soir où il avait assassiné les membres du Magengamot était un soir d'Halloween. Sirius comprit alors. Tout se passerait ce soir. Ils mourraient tous ce soir. James, Lily, Harry.

Sirius regarda de nouveau la lune, et remarqua alors un détail. Un détail qu'il n'avait pas encore pris en compte. Il comprit pourquoi la lune était si sournoise. Pourquoi elle le regardait de son unique œil de cette façon.

La lune était ronde.

Remus était éloigné par les bons soins de Dumbledore, en France. En loup-garou, il lui était impossible de transplaner. Même avant, Dumbledore le surveillait étroitement, et Sirius aurait été immédiatement au courant.

Remus ne pouvait donc pas trahir. Mais si son raisonnement était juste, si Voldemort frappait cette nuit, alors James, Lily et Harry étaient en danger. Peter ! Il fallait trouver Peter ! Où était-il ? Dans la cachette. Dans l'endroit le plus tranquille que Dumbledore connaissait : chez lui. Sirius transplana chez Dumbledore, dans sa maison de vacances au bord de la Manche – maison qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée – qu'il avait laissée au Gardien du Secret qu'il croyait être Sirius. En fait, il s'arrêta devant chez Dumbledore puisqu'il avait installé un sort anti-transplanage afin d'empêcher toute intrusion malintentionnée. Peter pouvait même déclencher un système de sécurité s'il y avait un problème. Sirius vérifia que rien n'avait été déclenché, et frappa. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Sans réponse. Inquiet, il poussa la porte. Appela son prénom.

Seul l'écho lui répondit.

Personne dans la salle à manger. Normal. Peter devait se cacher s'il entendait quoique ce soit. Sirius se dirigea vers un des miroirs de la pièce, dessina de son doigt une arabesque et entra dans l'embrasure lorsque le miroir bascula légèrement. Il appela encore son nom. Aucune réponse. Il le cria. Le hurla. Mais aucune réponse. Où était Peter ? Sortant sa baguette, il utilisa un sort de recherche. Mais il n'était nulle part. Sirius se sentit faiblir.

Peter avait été trouvé.

Peter avait été pris.

Sirius tomba assis sur sa chaise, et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête, fermant les yeux de désespoir.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait perdu espoir, il rouvrit les yeux et observa la salle, notant un détail. Ou plutôt, l'absence de détails. En effet, la pièce était totalement propre. Bien rangée. Aucune trace de lutte. Or, si Voldemort avait trouvé Peter, il y aurait eu des séquelles. Autant sur la maison que sur les pièces. Cependant, ni la cache, ni la maison de Dumbledore n'était abîmée. Et dans la précipitation, aucun Mangemort n'aurait eu le temps de sauver ou réparer les pots cassés. Il n'y avait donc qu'une solution.

Peter s'était rendu de lui-même.

S'il avait seulement eu à se rendre.

* * *

Le temps que l'information pénètre son esprit, qu'il s'insinue, et qu'enfin il l'accepte, plusieurs minutes passèrent. Elles s'écoulèrent, rapides, lourdes, silencieuses… Comme si elles voulaient s'enfuir, exprès pour tout gâcher. 

Alors, sans réfléchir d'avantage, sans vouloir chercher à rationaliser, à chercher les pourquoi, les comment, les raisons, et encore moins les réponses, Sirius se leva, et chercha la cheminée. Prévenir les Potter, avant tout. Sirius se souvint : c'était impossible. Aucune cheminée. Aucun moyen de fuir, d'entrer, de sortir… Paniqué, Sirius sortit de la maison le plus vite qu'il put, et transplana chez lui. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de transplaner à Godric's Hollow, il devrait y aller grâce à sa fidèle moto volante.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il grimpa sur la moto et fonça vers le Nord. Là, il se laissa à réfléchir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Peter avait-il trahi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévu ? Comment ? Comment Peter en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il réussi à leur cacher ce secret, alors qu'il avait toujours été incapable de mentir ? Comment avait-il osé faire cela ? Si ses amis mouraient à cause de cette erreur stupide, ce manque de confiance, il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face. Qu'est-ce qui avait mené Peter à cela ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait décidé à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et comment n'avait-il pas prévu cela ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris cette foutue option Divination en Troisième Année ?!

Le vent froid de la nuit d'Halloween, jour où, dans la religion païenne, on chassait les esprits pour célébrer la fête des morts, battait le corps de Sirius. Voldemort n'avait jamais rien laissé au hasard. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il n'en serait pas arrivé là s'il avait compté sur sa bonne étoile… Sa bonne étoile.

Sirius. Quelle ironie. Comment l'étoile la plus brillante avait-elle pu laisser tomber son meilleur ami ? Comment avait-il fait par Merlin pour ne rien voir ? Pourquoi avait-il été si aveugle ? Pourquoi avait-il été si bête, plus jeune ? Tout se paye, Remus le lui avait dit. Comme un conseil, comme un avertissement. Mais muré dans sa bêtise, dans sa jeunesse, dans son innocence absurde, il n'avait rien voulu voir, rien voulu croire. Et tout était gâché à cause de ça. Des larmes de colère brouillèrent la vue de Sirius. D'un coup de manche rageur, il les chassa. Et lorsque sa vue fut rétablie, il la vit.

La lune. Ronde, tachetée, comme à son habitude. Mais les taches semblaient vouloir dire quelque chose. La lune, lentement, se mit à rougir. D'abord ce furent les bords, puis, au fur et à mesure, les rondeurs se colorèrent en rouge, pourpre…

Le sang avait coulé.

Sirius tourna le manche. Il fallait aller plus vite. Vraiment plus vite…

* * *

Lorsqu'il posa le pied par terre, il faillit tomber. Ses jambes semblaient incapables de le porter. Ses yeux clignaient sans cesse, comme s'il ne vivait qu'un mauvais rêve. Dans ses rêves, souvent, il lui suffisait de se dire 'Je rêve, c'est un cauchemar' avec persuasion. Mais là, il avait beau y mettre toute la conviction qu'il réussit à puiser, rien ne changeait. Aucun réveil en sueur dans son lit, aucun changement de paysage… Toujours la même chose. 

Toujours ce paysage dévasté. Toujours ces ruines. Il ne restait de la maison que les traces des pièces, l'escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage, et les planches de bois. Sirius marcha sur la porte dégondée dans un grincement épouvantable. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains vibraient… Il voulut hurler, crier les noms de ses amis, les appeler, et plus que tout, il voulut entendre une réponse. Poussant du pied les diverses planches, il regarda d'un air absent tous ces souvenirs détruits, ces vies dévastées. Mais ses yeux restaient étrangement secs. Trop secs.

Une bourrasque de vent souleva des papiers qui s'envolèrent, portés par le souffle destructeur. Sirius observa la feuille virevolter, et aperçut James, Lily et Harry serrés les uns contre les autres en souriant. C'était une photo. Une simple photo. Regardant d'où venait l'image, Sirius tourna la tête. Il sursauta. Il se pétrifia. Et lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration redevenir normale, il s'avança à petits pas, lentement. Arrivé, il s'accroupit. Dans des gestes d'une lenteur incroyable, il souleva une planche de bois.

Et le temps s'arrêta.

Ses yeux chocolats étaient encore ouverts, dans un regard qui était quelques heures auparavant décidé, mais qui n'était maintenant plus que mort. Sa peau, pâle, blanchâtre, était glacée. Ses lèvres viraient au bleu. Ses narines ne frémissaient plus. Ses lunettes étaient cassés. Son corps était allongé. Ses membres étaient détendus. Il était mort.

Sirius tendit la main vers la joue de son meilleur ami, et la toucha, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. Raffermissant sa poigne, il attrapa le poignet de James et força son corps à se rapprocher du sien. Il le serra alors contre lui. Le berça. Lentement. Doucement.

Un craquement se fit entendre. Sirius sursauta. Intrigué, il relâcha son corps et se redressa. D'un geste brusque – le premier depuis qu'il était arrivé – il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de l'escalier. Le grincement retentit de nouveau. Sirius monta la première marche. Encore le grincement. Son cœur battant si fort qu'il pensait que tout le monde l'entendait, Sirius continua son avancée. L'avant-dernière marche craqua sous son poids, mais Sirius réussit à se redresser.

Traversant le couloir légèrement éclairé par la faible lueur diffusée par la lune, cette maudite lune, Sirius continua. Les portes battaient dans le vide, les murs étaient détruits, comme invisibles. On aurait eu peine à croire qu'ils aient jamais existés. Sirius s'avança encore, lorsque le grincement retentit une nouvelle fois. Arrivé au fond du couloir, il poussa la dernière porte. C'était la chambre de Lily et James. Après une brève hésitation, Sirius poussa la porte.

Etrangement, c'était la seule pièce dont il restait les murs – avec le bas puisque l'étage ne s'était pas effondré. Le grincement résonna de nouveau. Sirius jeta un regard vers la provenance du bruit, mais il remarqua que c'était simplement la fenêtre ouverte qui, à cause du vent, battait légèrement et grinçait. Les rideaux, déchirés, tels des lambeaux, pendaient piteusement devant la fenêtre ouverte. Mal à l'aise, Sirius la ferma.

Puis, doucement, il se retourna et s'adossa contre la vitre dans un soupir. James était mort. Lily avait sûrement pu s'enfuir avec Harry. Il avait dû leur dire de courir, et Lily avait attrapé Harry, s'était enfuie par une fenêtre et les avaient tous les deux sauvés. Cela expliquait d'ailleurs la fenêtre ouverte. Oui, c'était cela. Sirius poussa un nouveau soupir. Le pire avait été évité. Rassuré, il décida de sortir de la pièce. Mais en traînant les pieds de lassitude et de tristesse, il trébucha contre quelque chose.

Pestant, il se retourna et s'apprêtait à envoyer valdinguer ce qu'il croyait être un des jouets de Harry. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas un des jouets de Harry.

C'était sa mère.

Le monde de Sirius s'écroula. Il parcourut du regard le corps inerte de Lily. Plusieurs fois. Pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se lever et lui hurler dessus comme elle seule savait si bien le faire. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Il murmura son nom et se pencha près d'elle. Il toucha sa peau translucide, sa main, son bras, son épaule, sa joue, ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux verts…

Alors la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. James était mort. Lily était morte. Où était Harry ? Voldemort n'avait dû en faire qu'une bouchée. Si James et Lily, considérés comme les Sorciers les plus puissants après Dumbledore, avaient été écrasés par Voldemort, comment un bébé d'un an aurait-il pu survivre ?!

Désespéré, Sirius se laissa tomber contre le mur. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et laissa tomber sa tête en avant. Il voulait dormir. Dormir, et se réveiller. Se réveiller, et voir la tête affligée de Lily le sermonner parce qu'il avait encore trop bu. Se réveiller et entendre les soupirs de James. Se réveiller et écouter la plus belle musique du monde : le rire de Harry. Il voulait simplement que la vie reprenne son cours. Il ne voulait plus être ce jour-là. Il voulait être la veille. Il voulait être ignorant. Il voulait tout oublier.

Un hoquet le tira de ses délires. Redressant violemment la tête, Sirius tendit l'oreille. De nouveau, un petit hoquet perturba le silence. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Qui était-là ? Qui avait le hoquet ? Qui pouvait avoir le hoquet dans une situation pareille ? Sirius se leva et écouta de nouveau. Un reniflement se fit entendre. Un reniflement particulier. Un de ceux qui ressemblaient à James. Puis un nouveau hoquet. Sirius l'avait déjà entendu quelque part…

« James ? » appela-t-il.

« Papa ? » demanda une toute petite voix.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, comme son cœur arrêtait de battre. Sans comprendre, comme pris de folie, Sirius se mit alors à marcher partout, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir le bruit. Une fois légèrement calmé, Sirius réussit à entendre autre chose que son cœur qui était reparti à toute vitesse. Le reniflement et le hoquet venaient d'une boîte. Sirius s'approcha du caisson à petits pas, comme pour ne pas effrayer la personne qui y était. Dans un geste doux et lent, il attrapa la caisse en bois et la releva délicatement. Au fur et à mesure que la boîte était retirée, Sirius pouvait voir des petites chaussures, puis un pantalon noir, un t-shirt rouge avec un lion dessus, des bras levés, un cou fin, une petite tête, un nez minuscule qui ne cessait de renifler, des poings écrasés sur des yeux fermés, et des cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais.

« Ha… Harry ? » demanda Sirius, ayant peine à le croire.

Les poings descendirent, et les yeux s'ouvrirent. Des yeux verts. D'un vert émeraude étincelant. Comment était-ce possible ?!

« Merlin Harry ! »

Sirius attrapa Harry et le prit dans ses bras dans un geste brusque mais délicat. Le petit garçon s'agrippa aux épaules de son parrain, sentant l'odeur de ses parents sur lui. Il enfouit sa tête sur son épaule et renifla encore. Sirius eut un petit rire fou. Il était en vie ! Mais où était Voldemort dans ce cas ? N'était-ce pas toute la famille Potter qu'il voulait exterminer ? Sirius prit Harry par la taille et le souleva dans les airs en riant encore, et encore. Il avait survécu. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il le remit dans ses bras et l'admira. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Dans ceux de Lily. James et Lily n'étaient pas tout à fait morts, aurait-on dit.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail. Un minuscule détail sur le front de son filleul. Un infime détail en forme d'éclair. Une cicatrice. Il passa son pouce dessus. Elle était brûlante. Harry poussa un petit cri lorsque son doigt la frôla. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?! Harry n'avait jamais eu de cicatrice !

La lueur de la lune les éclaira alors. Sirius comprit. L'enfant allait voir sa mère. Et son père. Harry ne devait pas voir ses parents morts. Profitant du moment où Harry enfouissait de nouveau sa tête dans son cou, Sirius descendit les escaliers. Evitant les marches qui craquaient sous son poids, il se retrouva dans ce qui était avant le salon. D'un coup de pied, il recouvrit le corps de James de la planche. Une nouvelle bourrasque les décoiffa. Les feuilles des arbres s'envolèrent.

Sirius se mit à bercer Harry, sans raison particulière. C'était ce que faisait Lily quand elle l'avait dans les bras. Elle le berçait tout le temps. Elle l'embrassait sur le front, et le berçait. Sirius refit les mêmes gestes. Et Harry s'endormit contre son corps.

Sirius s'apprêtait à partir avec Harry lorsqu'une masse noire cacha la lune. Sirius leva la tête et reconnut sans peine Hagrid, le gardien des clés de Poudlard. Sirius soupira. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il ne voulait pas se confronter à une réalité qui ne lui convenait pas. Hagrid descendit de son balai – comment un balai arrivait-il à le porter ? Comment arrivait-il à se poser des questions aussi idiotes ?

Hagrid balaya Godric's Hollow d'un regard épouvanté. Il marmonna un « Merlin ! » époustouflé et s'avança vers les ruines. Pendant quelques minutes, il regarda les débris en silence, observé par Sirius qui s'assit sur le banc sous un orme. Lily avait toujours aimé les ormes. Elle avait souvent dit à James qu'elle voulait absolument habiter une maison avec un orme. Ou deux… C'était Lily. C'était…

« Dumbledore avait raison… »

« Dumbledore est au courant ? » demanda Sirius, étonné.

« Bien sûr qu'il est au courant ! Dumbledore sait tout. Un de ses espions lui a tout dit. Il lui a dit également que… Merlin ! Harry… »

Il s'approcha de Sirius qui recula Harry des mains de Hagrid sans réellement le vouloir.

« Je comprends votre peine Sirius. Je connaissais très bien Lily… Une brave fille, cette gamine. Toujours un mot aimable. »

« Sauf quand on parlait de James… »

« Evidemment ! »

Les deux soupirèrent. Sirius raffermit sa poigne contre Harry. Hagrid se leva, avança à pas chancelants vers la maison, et farfouilla dans les décombres. Sirius berça de nouveau son filleul. Le bercer le rassurait. C'était peut-être pour ça que Lily le berçait sans arrêt… Pour se rassurer. Harry remua la tête. Le dernier des Potter… Sirius ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Hagrid revint très vite près d'eux, et tendit à Sirius une serviette. Non, ce n'était pas une serviette. C'était une couverture. Sirius l'attrapa et emmitoufla Harry dedans en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Mais l'enfant dormait à poings fermés.

Hagrid s'assit à côté de lui et soupira. Sirius comprit.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dumbledore va le prendre et le confier à son oncle et à sa tante. » répondit simplement Hagrid.

« James était fils unique. »

« Mais Lily avait une sœur. »

« Pétunia ? Vous voulez confier Harry à Pétunia Evans ? Ce monstre qui a passé des années à insulter sa propre sœur et à la rabaisser sans cesse ? Cette sœur qui méprise les Sorciers et les a en horreur ? Vous voulez confier Harry à ce monstre ? »

« Dumbledore a ses raisons. »

« Hagrid, laissez-le moi, je vous en prie… C'est mon filleul, j'en prendrai soin… »

Hagrid le regarda avec compassion, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Sirius sentit qu'il allait craquer. Pourtant…

« Je suis désolé Sirius. Mais Dumbledore m'a donné des ordres, et vous connaissez Dumbledore. C'est un brave homme. Un homme fantastique. Il n'abandonnerait pas Harry à une famille horrible. Il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête qui ne peut pas être méchante. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Harry. Il était sa seule famille. Ils étaient la seule famille l'un de l'autre. Cette Pétunia lui ferait du mal… Ou peut-être qu'elle changerait ? Harry était un enfant formidable qui avait même réussi à attendrir l'infâme Rogue lorsque Lily … Sirius secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne fallait pas y penser.

Le jeune homme cala son filleul dans ses bras et le regarda tendrement. Les mots que Sirius lui confia furent inaudibles pour quiconque autre que Harry aurait essayé de les écouter. Les mots que Sirius prononça ce soir là à son filleul, au fils de son meilleur ami, de son frère, furent emportés par le vent de novembre. Par un vent glacial et mortel.

Après un dernier baiser sur son front, Sirius donna l'enfant assoupi à Hagrid, qui le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Le demi-géant et Sirius échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, de remerciement, de tristesse, et de compassion. Hagrid semblait comprendre ce que ressentait Sirius, et Sirius comprenait les actes de Hagrid.

« Bon ben… Je vais y aller alors. Dumbledore m'attend. On se revoit plus tard, hein ? »

Sirius regarda Hagrid et hocha la tête d'un air distrait, tandis que le Gardien des Clés se dirigeait vers son balai. Sirius eut pitié de lui, et eut également très peur pour son filleul.

« Prenez ma moto, Hagrid, ce sera plus pratique. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Oui, allez-y… Je n'en aurai plus besoin de toute façon… »

« Vous êtes un brave type, Sirius. Quelqu'un de bien. »

« Merci Hagrid. »

Hagrid enfourcha l'engin, positionna Harry contre lui pour bien le protéger du vent et du froid, et fit pétarader la moto. Sirius ne se demanda même pas comment Hagrid, demi-géant d'origine purement Sorcière qui n'avait pas de baguette magique officiellement, avait bien pu trouver comment on faisait fonctionner une moto. Il se contenta de regarder la couverture immobile. Après un dernier regard triste, Hagrid décolla, laissant le vieux comète qui s'envola emporté par une bourrasque. Et Sirius regarda le dernier membre de sa famille s'envoler vers la lune… La maudite lune couleur pourpre…

* * *

Assis sur le banc, Sirius réfléchissait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il venait de tout perdre. En une nuit. Tout avait disparu de sa vie. James, son frère. Lily, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Harry, son filleul. Remus, son ami trahi. Peter, son ami traître. Peter était un traître. Peter avait trahi. Peter avait tué. Sirius se leva. Peter avait trahi ! Trahi ! Remus était innocent ! James était mort en pensant Remus coupable ! Lily était morte en croyant avoir été trahie d'une manière ou d'une autre par Remus ! Ils étaient tous les deux morts en maudissant Remus ! Remus payait pour Peter. Peter était le Gardien du Secret. Il avait été la personne en qui James et Lily avaient posé toute leur confiance. Ils avaient préféré Peter à Dumbledore ! Comment, par Merlin, comment, avait-il osé faire cela ? 

Dumbledore ! Sirius se souvint alors… Dumbledore ignorait les soupçons de James, Lily et lui-même. Dumbledore ignorait qu'ils avaient décidé de changer de Gardien du Secret ! Dumbledore, en apprenant la mort de Lily et James à cause d'une trahison, jugerait Sirius coupable ! Coupable pour un fait dont il était innocent. Et Lily et James morts, il n'avait aucune chance de prouver son innocence. Remus étant jugé comme le traître n'avait été évidemment pas mis au courant. Et Peter n'était pas débile au point d'aller dire qu'il avait bel et bien trahi. Il était coincé.

Alors il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Plus d'amis, plus de famille, plus personne de confiance vers qui se tourner. Alors un mot s'inscrivit au fer dans son esprit. Un mot en trois syllabes. Vengeance. Oui, il allait venger ses amis. Puisque de toute façon il irait en prison, autant qu'il y aille pour une vraie raison. Autant assassiner Peter. Autant lui faire vivre ce qu'il avait fait vivre à ses amis… Il le tuerait. De façon lente. Douloureuse… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait un enfant de cœur face à lui. Et Peter devait certainement le savoir…

« Cache-toi petit rat… Cache-toi… Sirius va te trouver… » marmonna Sirius d'une voix démente.

Et la lune ronde se rougit d'avantage…

* * *

« PETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ? » hurla Sirius d'une voix folle. « PEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEER ? » 

Il renversa les chaises, les tables, les meubles, tout sur son passage. Et ce, sans baguette magique. C'était tellement plus soulageant… Tellement plus agréable de faire du mal avec ses propres poings. Voldemort faisait une erreur en repoussant tout ce qui était moldu. Du moins, sur ce point…

« Queudver ? Peter ! »

Une bourrasque de vent, cette fois-ci créée par Sirius, dévasta l'appartement.

« PETER CA FAIT TROIS LONGS JOURS QUE JE TE CHERCHE ! IL VA BIEN FALLOIR QUE JE TE TROUVE ! »

Il descendit les escaliers de l'appartement doucement, lentement. Il était recherché par la Brigade Spéciale des Aurors. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Sirius sortit de l'immeuble et inspira l'air frais. Il était encore tôt. Le ciel était clair, très clair. On en voyait même encore la lune, un peu moins ronde que d'habitude…

Il regarda la rue d'un air tranquille. Peter avait toujours été doué à cache-cache. Et puis de toute façon, il trichait certainement. Il devait utiliser sa forme d'animagus pour s'enfuir. C'était tellement déloyal… Tellement lâche… Tellement Peter… Il ne rendait vraiment pas la tâche distrayante ni amusante. C'était lassant… Le premier jour, il s'était amusé comme un petit fou. Le deuxième jour également. Mais Sirius n'était pas de nature très, très patiente, aussi avait-il très envie de trouver Peter et de le tuer. Il avait même perdu toute idée de lenteur. Il voulait simplement tuer son ami.

Ou plutôt, son ancien ami.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Fonçant vers une ruelle, à pieds, comme s'il pouvait se fondre dans la masse. Mais c'était sans compter l'odorat de l'animagus de Sirius qui faisait appel à lui depuis ces trois longs jours… Et c'était sans compter l'odeur du sang et de la culpabilité qui demeurait dans l'aura de Peter… Et c'était sans compter la rage mortelle et démente de Sirius.

Un petit sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le coin de la bouche de Sirius.

« Trouvé ! » chuchota-t-il.

Il transplana et se retrouva devant Peter, qui regardait derrière lui. Comment voulait-il passer inaperçu ?! Peter s'arrêta lorsqu'il se cogna contre Sirius.

« Salut Queudver ! » fit Sirius en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

« S… Sirius… »

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« S… Sirius… »

« Quoi de neuf ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! »

« S… Sirius… »

Peter reculait au fur et à mesure que Sirius avançait vers lui. Peter semblait rapetisser et faisait des petits pas tandis que Sirius paraissait s'agrandir et faisait de longs pas. Peter tremblotait de peur, Sirius tremblait de rage. Sirius se jeta alors sur Peter, et le plaqua contre le mur d'une maison rouge. Peter, soulevé du sol par les mains puissantes de Sirius, battait des pieds et tentait de se défaire de sa poigne, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sirius regarda Peter avec dégoût et éclata d'un rire de psychopathe.

« Sirius, je t'en prie écoute-moi… »

« Mais oui Peter, je suis toute ouïe » répondit Sirius d'une voix dure, et mielleuse à la fois. « Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça… Pourquoi tu les as trahis ! Lily et James ! Tes meilleurs amis ! CEUX QUI TE PROTEGEAIENT ! HEIN PETER ? DIS-MOI ! »

« Sirius, s'il te plaît, Sirius ne me fais pas de mal… S… »

« REPONDS-MOI PETER ! » rugit Sirius.

« Non, Sirius je t'en supplie, ne… »

« Peter, on se connaît depuis combien de temps, déjà ? » coupa Sirius, totalement instable, et soudainement calme. « Sept ans pour Poudlard, plus quatre ans… Donc onze ans… Onze ans… Et tu te souviens de ce qu'on disait de ma patience depuis que je suis gamin ? »

Peter se pétrifia et ne bougea plus. Son regard était aussi terrorisé que celui de Sirius était fou de rage.

« Si… Sirius… Patmol… »

« Tu as dix secondes. »

« Tu… Tu ne… »

« Tic tac, tic tac… La montre tourne Peter… »

« Non… Non, Sirius je t'en conjure… »

« Tic tac, tic tac… Boum. » termina Sirius. « Trop tard. Je te dirais bien que je suis désolé, mais je ne le suis pas, bien au contraire… »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurla Peter.

Peter mordit sauvagement Sirius qui, étonné, lâcha prise. Peter en profita pour se mettre à courir, à détaler même. Sirius le regarda son ancien camarade courir comme un fou pour s'enfuir et éclata de rire. Lentement, il parcourut la ruelle et s'avança dans la grand place, ou Peter l'attendait au milieu. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Peter ferait-il pour la première fois de sa vie, montre de responsabilité et se rendrait-il ? Sirius en doutait. Il se contenterait de le tuer.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et s'avança. Peter mit les mains derrière son dos, et se mit à hurler de colère. Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette comédie ? On ne pouvait plus tuer ses anciens amis tranquillement ?

« TU… TU LES AS TRAHI SIRIUS ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE ! TU ES UN MONSTRE ! »

Outré, excédé, Sirius rentra dans une rage fulminante, mortelle, dévastatrice. Comment osait-il renverser les rôles ? Qui croyait-il abuser ? Sirius leva sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer le sort de mort lorsqu'une gigantesque radiation éclata derrière Peter. Sirius regarda la scène sans pouvoir réagir. Les corps des Moldus tombaient les uns après les autres, et Peter, après une grimace suivie d'un sourire malin, disparut sous sa forme d'animagus dans la bouche d'égout juste à côté. Et à sa place, quelques secondes plus tard, ne subsistait qu'un doigt. Un simple doigt.

Alors Sirius comprit. Il comprit qu'il avait perdu, que Peter avait été plus malin, et que tout était fini. Ironiquement, Sirius ne put qu'admirer la façon dont Peter s'en était sortie. Ou plutôt, se lamenter. C'était exactement de la même façon que James avait réussi à échapper à leur professeur de Potions psychopathe lors d'une balade interdite dans la Forêt. Peter ne changerait jamais. Aucune inventivité. Aucune originalité. Aucun courage.

Alors Sirius éclata de rire. Pour tout ça. Parce qu'il avait perdu, parce que Peter était lamentable, et parce qu'il n'avait plus rien. Un rire nerveux, fou, à l'image de son initiateur. A l'image de Sirius.

Les Aurors qui arrivèrent sur la place restèrent figés devant la scène. Les Moldus étendus sur le sol, morts, le doigt de Peter gisant sur les dalles givrées par le froid, et Sirius, le dernier des Black, riant comme un dégénéré parce qu'il avait tout perdu.

Mais au fond de son âme, restait une folie. Une folie que Sirius savait les Détraqueurs incapables de détruire. Au fond de l'âme perdue de Sirius, existait le seul but de tuer Peter Pettigrow. Quitte à en mourir.

FIN 


End file.
